Wendy's tale
by the21digdig
Summary: A girl who wants to grow up, Wendy is growing into an adult world. One night, she gets kidnapped by Peter Pan, who refuses to return her home. Wendy will do anything to get home in time for midterms. But how? The only way out of neverland is faith, trust, and pixie dust...
1. Chapter 1: Second star to the right

Second star to the right and straight on till morning…

Wendy Darling had grown up hearing those words. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't believe them.

Everyone in town knew of the great fairy tale, where Peter pan and tinker bell defeated the great captain hook. Children ran around in costumes, on parades they had fairy floats, and so on. Peter pan was a celebrated town hero, one the town had never met.

Looking out the window, Wendy sat thinking. She was the smartest kid in class, easy. But also the most unsociable. She was shy to a fault, and hated fairy tales. They just weren't logical.

"Ahhh!" A young voice was heard. Wendy groaned. What was it this time? Had John broken the window with his baseball? Or had Michael thrown a tantrum again, because he couldn't play on the computer?

It was John. He was sitting on the porch, head in his hands. "I threw a baseball ball at Michael. It was an accident!" He said when Wendy stared at him. "He ran into the game while I was playing with my friends! He screamed, and mom told me to wait out here. Soon dad will come home."

Wendy laughed. "Poor you." Their dad was ruthless, so their mom let him handle the punishments. John would probably get no baseball for a week.

That night, standing on their small balcony, Wendy wished she could fly. Even knowing it wasn't logical didn't change her mind. She wanted a new life. More than anything, she wanted to be free.

Falling asleep looking at the sky, Wendy dreamed of stars.

The night breeze whipped through her hair. "Dad, five more minutes." Wendy grumbled. "School hasn't started yet."

"School?" An unfamiliar, boyish voice sounded in her ear. "Who cares about school?"

Wendy opened her eyes and screamed.

She was in the arms of a boy she didn't know. She was fifty thousand feet above the ground, and she could not see her house. A sparkling light that looked like the picture of Tinker Bell was beside the boy.

"No, this isn't real! Magic isn't real! It can't be logical!" She screamed, pushing away from the boy. Probably not a good idea, considering she was fifty thousand feet above the ground.

Suddenly the boy grunted… and began to fall.

Terrified, Wendy hung on for life. Even when it wasn't logical, she preferred magic to death from air! Not to mention her grades would plummet terribly if she died.

The fairy whispered something in the boy's ear. He paled. "You've got to believe!" He shouted in her ear. "Otherwise we will all fall to our death! And I don't want to die young!"

"Believe in what?" Wendy shouted back. "You are all crazy maniacs and I hope you leave me alone! I want to grow up and leave this nonsense behind!"

"You won't get to grow up if we die now! Face it! Magic is real, and we are falling fifty thousand feet!"

That hit Wendy hard. She had been planning her life ever since she was ten, mapping out her ups and downs, planning a good life. And now there was a chance it would all go away.

She closed her eyes and tried to accept that this was real. A boy had kidnapped her, flow away with her and a FAIRY? And then told her she needed to believe in magic, or she would die.

As much as she tried, she couldn't believe that she was flying. What she could believe was that a boy had kidnapped her. THAT was much more probable.

Suddenly the boy flew up again. "Well that was fun." He said, grinning. "But next time try to believe in magic a little faster, OK?"

"I don't believe in Magic." Wendy grumbled. "I CAN believe that you would kidnap me. Now will you PLEASE bring me home, strange boy? I want a long happy life, not a life and death creepy guy."

The boy smirked. "I've brought girls to Neverland every year without fail. They all believed. So will you. The second you start believing, you can go home, OK?"

Wendy sighed. Great. So a crazy kid pretending to be peter pan was here, and he planned to make her believe in magic. And worst of all, she would miss the finals! She had to get home!

"So, if I say I believe in magic, then can I go home?"

"No." The boy flew into the sky, carrying her. Looking home, Wendy tried to believe in was all a dream.


	2. Chapter 2: Hello, Neverland!

Chapter 2: Neverland

Even knowing that it was real didn't help. Wendy had her eyes closed for the entire ride. Wincing every time they hit a bump, Wendy prayed and prayed for it to be over. Sadly, no such luck.

"Hello, Neverland!" cried her evil kidnapper, AKA Peter Pan. "Sup, pirates!"

At the word PIRATES, Wendy's eyes flew open. She had never seen Neverland pirates. Maybe they could get her out of Neverland. Besides, grown-ups were always reasonable.

"Peter Pan!" A deep voice shouted angrily, with a hint of a sore throat. "Come down and walk the plank!"

The pirate looked like a man in his forties, with a short, unkept beard, and a mustache. He had a weird-looking hat on his head, and a spy-glass to his eyes. He was also wearing the weirdest clothes Wendy had ever seen, like he was in R D &D. Only the local weirdos were in that. Unless it was festival day. Then they were town heroes. Yasmin shook her head and sighed. Her town was weird.

"Never!" Peter Pan called joyfully. "Get it? We're in Neverland!" He laughed so hard that he flipped over, which with Wendy still hanging onto him, became a lethal business.

Wendy slipped out of his grasp and dropped like a stone, plummeting to the ocean below. Lucky, she had excellent swim teachers, so she knew how to dive.

The cold wet water hit her hard, knocking the air out of her. She swam to the surface quickly, praying that was the surface. Peter Pan and Captain Hook spotted her at the same time. She wasn't sure who to run away from first. They were both crazy.

They didn't leave her a choice. The second her head was over the water, Peter grabbed her and Captain Hook fired his cannon. Sadly, it was real.

It missed them only by inches, its speed surprising Wendy. She knew that cannonballs were supposed to be fast, but Peter Pan surprised Wendy. He raced AFTER the cannonball, treating it as a game. She smacked him on the head.

"Woah!" He lost his balance and started to fall, rising just before they hit the water.

"Peter Pan!" Captain Hook shouted behind them. The rest of his ship copied him, adding 'arr, mattey!" sometimes.

"That was fun!" Peter Pan said, after Captain Hook's screams had died behind them.

"F-Fun?!" Yasmin gasped out. "We nearly died!"

Peter Pan looked confused. "Wasn't that a game?"

"No!" She nearly shouted at him, tears in her eyes. "Not everything in life is a game, you wierdo kidnapper!"

He blinked, surprised. "You don't like Neverland?"

"So far I've been kidnapped, nearly fallen to my death three time, nearly drowned, and narrowly missed a cannonball. What do you think?"

His face brightened. "You like it, then?"

"No, you wierdo! What kind of person would like this place?!"

His face fell, and Wendy started to feel sorry for him. But he still kidnapped her, so until he returned her home, she wasn't going to say sorry!


	3. Chapter 3: The lost boys

Chapter 3: The lost boys

After they flew for a few more minutes in silence, with Wendy's ever increasing guilt, Peter pan slowed.

His face slowly brightened as he looked down on the scene below him. Wendy looked down too, exited to see something that wasn't sea or pirates or sky.

Below them was a forest, filled with trees from all over the world. In that middle was a clearing, and in the middle of that, a great stump thirty feet high and ten feet wide.

Seeing young boys no older than ten, Wendy began to get a sinking feeling inside of her. The lost boys were supposed to be even more crazy than Peter Pan. They got into all kinds of trouble, and often it was with mermaids.

Wendy had a feeling she was forgetting something, but they were already descending. When they were forty feet over the ground, just above than slightly worn tree stump, Peter Pan stopped and hovered mid-air.

"Lost Boys!" He called. "This is Wendy, from the adult lands. She is fifteen years old, with brown hair and green eyes. She doesn't believe. We must make her believe so she can be our new mommy!" He dropped her into the tree stump as the Lost Boys cheered.

"Wha-ahhh!" Was her answer as she fell down a tree stump. Wendy would have never recommended it for anyone willing to try. It was dark, damp, and faster than any water slide.

She landed on a bed made of leaves, which didn't help cushion the fall. Wendy looked around her as she stood up, wincing. The wooden floor was very hard.

The tree house was small and overly packed, with ten beds-hammocks. Clothes were thrown all over the floor, and they stank, badly.

Over in a corner was Tinker Bell's house. Wendy sighed. Being a fairy must could her judgement. Otherwise she would have been very much against the kidnapping. Girls were usually very sensible. Almost like grownups.

Except for the pirates. Tears began to fill Wendy's eyes. She wanted to go home. Everything was not perfect there, maybe kids teased and bullied her, but it was her's. No one else's. And she knew what everyone was. Here everything was upside-down.

Peter Pan came in, the Lost Boys and Tinker Bell behind them. Wendy stood up and whipped her eyes. She would NOT show these hooligans weakness.

"And how was that?!" Peter shouted at Wendy, pointing at his house. "I told you life is a game!"

Wendy brushed of dirt from sitting on the floor. "No, actually, you didn't." She said snobbyly, like she was ruling everything. She would have to get home somehow. For now, she had to calculate the situation.

"Anyway, Boys! Wendy will be your new mom. See that she tells you stories, and puts you to bed."

"Does someone like you have to kidnap their mom?" Wendy said, hands on her hips.

The Lost Boys gasped. Someone other than Captain Hook dared oppose Peter Pan… and captain hook always lost. Wendy probably would too.

"I didn't kidnap you. I saved you." Peter Pan said with such certainty, like he had done this before.

"You kidnapped me. Just like you kidnapped the lost boys." Wendy said, taking a guess. Everyone gasped, except Peter Pan.

He hung his head. "They were crying, and their mommy's were nowhere to be seen. I thought they were abandoned."

"You took them away from good families. And for what?" Demanded Wendy. "Because you were lonely!?"


	4. Chapter 4: TO be or not to be

Chapter 4: To be or not to be

After a lot of arguing, saying hello and confessing, Wendy agreed to be their mom for a certain time period-one month- if they would fly her home by the end of the month, no tricks, and no games.

As the Lost Boys started building her house, the second in command asked her what she wanted in a house. That's right, she thought, His name is Henry. Looking at his blond hair and blue eyes, Wendy couldn't help being reminded of someone in the town.

"I want a large, comfy, secure home, which none of you may enter, no matter what. Unless you enter with me, or I give you permission. Just to be clear, that goes for Peter Pan too." Peter Pan was sulking in a corner, unusually quiet. Wendy had put him there on time out for kidnapping her, and dropping her forty feet from the ground. Henry nodded and left.

Wendy sighed and went to Peter Pan. He was sulking where she planned to build her house, so he would have to move. Besides, she needed something from him.

"Hi. Look, I'm not mad any more, Peter. So stop sulking, would you?"

He lifted his head from his hands. Hope filled his face. "Mommy isn't mad?"

Wendy sighed. This would give her a headache. On the other hand, she was raised to be nice, and he puppy dog look in Peter's eyes was heart wrenching. "Stop calling me your mother. I have never been your mother and I will never be."

Peter looked hurt and confused. "But you said you would be."

"Would you have sent me home otherwise? You wanted a mom, I will give you something else. Instead of doing all the work, I will teach the Boys to do their own laundry, wash, clean their hair, and have bedtimes. That way, even after I leave, they will continue being efficient."

He looked awestruck and a little put down. "You are good. I was hoping you would stay here out of guilt, or something."

"Can you teach me to fly?" She asked, changing the subject. Peter wasn't just a goofy kid after all. He had brains.

"Why?"

"Because it sounds like fun." Wendy said, crossing her fingers. While it DID sound like fun, that wasn't her reason. Learning to fly was plan B.

"But you don't believe. So I can't teach you."

"Are you going to argue with me all the time, Peter?" Wendy said crossly. "You will teach me, and I WILL learn!"

"Fine." Peter sighed. Mothers were more trouble than they were worth. Next month he should really get a different mom.


	5. Chapter 5: teaching the boys

Chapter 5: Teaching the Boys

"We must cook?!"

"WE must clean?!"

We must wash our clothes?!"

The stinky, smelly Lost Boys' house was filled with shouting. The boys had been hoping for someone to cook, clean and wash for them. Too bad they got Wendy.

Wendy put two fingers to her mouth and gave her best ear-killing taxi-cab whistle. Everyone in the house put their fingers' to their ears and winced.

"I am only your temporary mom. So, for better or worse, half of you will be staying every day to learn household chores. We must make a list, or Henry can be in charge. Which is it?"

Everyone pointed at Henry. It was a unanimous decision.

"Henry, pick half the guys and stay here. Peter Pan will take the other half and hunt for supper. It could be killed meat, or it could be fruit. Also, slice coconuts in half, clean them out, and fill them with water. Clean water from a lake or something." As they started the tasks, Henry looked a bit sad, as did Peter.

She went to Peter first. She would have more time with Henry later.

"What's wrong?"

"We usually play games every day, and pick berries later. Why do we have to do this? Wendy, what are you trying to do to us?"

"You brought me here." Wendy reminded him. "And you need to eat three full meals a day, so make sure to bring a lot of food!"

As he flew off with Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys, Wendy went over to Henry to see who he had picked.

Most of the children there were seven to eight years old. Wendy sighed. It was to be expected. But, those very same older kids would have to cook, clean and wash tomorrow, along with Peter Pan.

Grinning, Wendy told Henry in secret and ordered him not to tell anyone, especially Peter. He was much happier about everything else later, as were the Boys when they learned they would only have to cook, and clean their house a bit. The REAL work would be done tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: A new side of Pan

Chapter 6: third night

Listening to the Lost Boys' snores, which were apparent even in a different house, Wendy thought her last two days had gone pretty well. She had laughed really hard when Peter found out he had to work, too. He ran away, but she made the Lost Boys chase him in the air, while she chased him on land. In the end, he washed dirty laundry.

Waking up the next morning, Wendy blinked away the too-bright light coming from her house. Tinker Bell had entered, saying that the lost boys were waiting for her.

Pulling on a shirt and pants, (She had asked Peter to bring her extra from home), she walked outside. Everyone was waiting for her, a sight that pleased her.

"What will we do today, Wendy?" (It had taken her threats to make then cook and clean for two days straight to get them to stop calling her mother).

"Today is Saturday." Wendy said. When no one answered, she sighed. "That means today is a rest day. We have enough food for two days, and we have worked hard the last two days. Why not play a game?"

Immediately, the forest filled with cheers. Tinker bell glared at her as if to say 'now look what you've done! They were quiet a moment ago, why ruin it?'

Wendy covered her mouth to stifle a laugh and ran after the lost boys. This would be an interesting day.

Two weeks passed. Wendy forgot herself during that time, and she was teaching the older boys how to read and promising them to leave a book. Peter warmed up to her, and she to him. It was the most relaxing time of her life.

"Peter?" She asked one night, poking into his room. Tinker Bell was there, and Peter was not. The room was illuminated like it was day, and the walls were covered with maps. Leaning for a closer look, Wendy gasped. "Oh Peter."

The maps were filled with photos of the lost boys, like he was searching for their homes. Bits of writing told her that he collected their last names, their parents' photos, and so on. Some paintings looked hundreds of years old, but there was no dust on them.

Tinker Bell grew right before her eyes. "You influence him more than you think." She said. "Peter is like a son to me, and I don't want him straying the wrong way. In body or mind, someday everybody grows up. It's a way of life."

"Tink?" A small, scared voice called from the doorway. Peter stood there, tears in his eyes. "You never told me you were a grown up!" He ran out of his house. Without thinking, Wendy chased after him.

Wendy found him on the beach, staring numbly at the sky. "My parents were pirates." He said, without turning around. Wendy froze. "I was born in Neverland, the unwanted baby. They threw me to the sea when I was very young. Tink saved me, and brought me up, encouraging me to be a child, because no one could take that away from you."

Wendy sat down, tears gathering in her eyes. Her parents were stern sometimes, but they would never drown her. They probably missed her right now, something she had forgotten completely. She was a horrible daughter. Looking at Peter's tear-streaked face, she shoved that away. One problem at a time.

"Tink killed my mother." Peter Pan said, whipping his eyes. "She didn't mean to kill her, but her pixie dust wasn't strong enough, plus she hated her, she my mother dropped into the seas and drowned. I haven't ever been mad at Tink. She paid the price. Her fairy family banished her for such a crime, and she raised me."

"I think it's why I stole lost boys. My dad always hated me, and now he hated my more. Tink wasn't enough. I needed a family of my own. After you came along, I realized that maybe I was being selfish, and I started looking for their families. Only some of them are dead."

Peter buried his face in his hands. Wendy felt awkward, but she put her arms around him, thinking he needed a mother's touch. I'm just like my father! I'm just like Hook!"

Wendy's eyes got wide. "Hook is your dad?!"

"Yeah." Peter looked so heartbroken that she leaned forward to kiss his cheek like a sister. That's probably what he needed now.

Peter turned so he was facing her, and they kissed. Their eyes went wide, and they scrambled away.

"Why did you do that?" Peter asked, mad.

"I was trying to kiss your cheek like a sister! If you hadn't moved… Dummy!"

Glaring at each other, they walked to opposite sides of the forest. From the shadows, Tink watched, hidden. It's a start, she thought, amused. Peter Pan is growing up.


	7. Chapter 7: Maybelle

Chapter 7: Maybelle

Wendy covered her face in her hands. Her first kiss, gone! She had never assumed that she would ever kiss Peter, or feel sorry for him! And now she was beginning to wonder if she should stay here, and never grow up.

There was only one person Wendy knew who could answer her problems. But how should she tell Tink without telling her? It was a question that kept Wendy up all night.

When she woke, it was high noon. Wearing a woven straw hat,-all the boys had one-, she looked around for the lost boys. For all her training, they had always been under her supervision. She had never slept past dawn.

"Hey, Wendy." It was Tom, the little three year old who could barely tie his shoes. "Are you hungry? Food is ready."

"Really?" Wendy asked, surprised. "Good job!" Tom gave her a toothy grin and led her to the official table.

The lunch was as good as she could make it, with all kinds of fruits, bread traded from the fairies, and clean water along with clean utensils.

Sitting down, Wendy praised everyone. They had done a fine job, and would manage fine without her once she went home. So why was she feeling bittersweet?

Feeling full but empty, Wendy went for a walk in the forest. Climbing a tree, she reflected over the last two weeks. Last week, Peter had taught her how to fly. It had been exiting, to soar above the clouds. Looking down, Wendy frowned. What was that blue sparkle of light?

Jumping lightly down from the tree, Wendy began to explore. A while later, she found what she was looking for. Gasping, Wendy sank down on her knees.

Blue pixie dust. She had heard legends, but she had never actually seen it. Legend said it could multiply pixie dust, and it could also show someone's greatest desires, if sprinkled into a pool.

Taking a pinch, the rest would be given to the lost boys, she went over to a nearby pond, and sprinkled some in its depths. The water immediately turned crystal clear, and a scene started growing in it.

In the pond, Wendy sat with the lost boys, cooking lunch. After a while, she rose and took the hand of a boy with his back to her. He turned around, and she saw it was Peter. He grinned gently, and turned so they were face to face. Then, even with all the boys watching, he kissed her slowly and gently. The image of Wendy's greatest wish disappeared.

Wendy sat down, feeling dizzy. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Never before had she ever wanted to live anywhere but home, and when she thought of her family, a hole grew in her heart. Reaching for her spare pixie dust, she saw how little there was left. Taking a pinch of blue pixie dust, she dropped it in the bag. Instantly, her bag was full and spilling pixie dust.

Wendy whistled. "That's some pretty powerful stuff." She said aloud. Sprinkling a handful on herself, she stared flying.

Soaring high above the clouds, Wendy wondered where to go. In the stories the lost boys told, there were only two places that might work. There was a mermaid lagoon, and an Indian village.

Wendy grimaced. The Indian village had hated her ever since she told them that Americans had taken over their old home. And the mermaids, she had never been there, but Peter had smugly told her they were all in love with him. And the last thing she needed right now was more people in love. Especially people in love with Peter.

So she flew without really thinking about where she was going, just soaring around the sky, above the sea, until she recognized a landmark. Wendy hovered over Hook's ship, intrigued.

"Hoist the sail, slackers!" Hook's rough voice was heard loud and clear above the shouting. "We'll be resting at skull rock tonight!"

Wendy flew over to skull rock, watching as the pirate ship unpacked for the night. She rested in an eyehole, looking sleepily at them and daydreaming about home.

She moved at night. Sprinkling a handful of pixie dust, so she would have extra, Wendy floated over to where hook was sleeping. Sprinkling a bit of pixie dust on him, she flew him out of his ship, and into the eyehole.

Grabbing a bucketful of water, she spilled it on his, ridding him of any pixie dust. Hook sat up, swearing him name of. Wendy pushed him against the wall, covering his mouth. "None of that." She warned him. "If you aren't quietly talking to me, I will push you down skull rock. Fifty feet is a long drop for someone who can't fly, right?"

Hook nodded, though his eyes were nearly glowing with hatred. "Wendy." He spat, when she realized him. "You sure have changed. Pan is a devil, isn't he? To ruin even the greasiest of minds."

Wendy grinned evilly. "You hit the Jackpot, Peter's dad." She smirked when he flinched, unwilling to look her in the eye. "Now, could you tell me why you hate Peter? And why you can't say his name?"

"He killed my wife. Darling Maybelle, gone, because of that wrenched fairy!"

"Tink is like a mother to him!" Wendy hissed, no longer amused. "She never meant to hurt your precious wife, but she didn't believe and she fell to the ocean! Pixie dust can't lift anyone who doesn't believe! That's how I almost died when Peter took me!"

A tear slid down Hook's cheek. "She always had trouble believing." He said sadly. "I always knew it would be her doom."

Wendy looked down, holding back tears. "Your son is a living reminder of your wife." She said, confused. "Why do you hate Peter?" Hook looked away.

Wendy's eyes widened. "You can't stand to be around because Peter is like Maybelle. Every time you see him, the pain is fresh."

Hook tackled Wendy, throwing them of the eye. Holding on to her, the pixie dust was strong enough for two, barely.

He pinned her down, snarling. "Now you're my prisoner!" He said, his lip curling. "You will never go home again!" As Wendy fought, He woke the other pirates and tied her to the mainsail.

In the morning, Wendy woke, feeling red and raw. She found that she was in the middle of the ocean, on Hook's ship. She was tied to a mast, and all the other pirates were looking at her, laughing.

Wendy lowered her eyes, red with fury. This was just like fifth grade, where her class had laughed at her, and she felt smaller than ever. But she had changed since then! She thought suddenly, raising her head and glaring at the pirates. She was no longer a scared little girl who cared only about schoolwork! She had opened up, and she had had her first crush. She became a mother to over fifteen young boys, and she had met Tinker Bell. Most importantly, she had started believing.

"It's time!" Growled Hook, standing up. "Captive, walk the plank!"

The pirates untied her hands and feet, and began threatening her with knives. Reaching in her pocket, Wendy almost sagged with relief. Her pixie dust was still there. Taking out a handful, she concealed it in her hand, pretending to be scared.

As she reached the end of the plank, Wendy threw dust over herself. It made her float inches off the ground, but the pirates didn't notice. They were too busy watching her face.

"Sure you don't want to stay here, Girlie?" Smee asked. "You'd make a nice bed warmer!" Wendy shuddered and jumped.

Wendy floated around the ship, keeping to the edges. She didn't mind if they thought she was dead, she wasn't a show off. Flying low, she soared back to her home.


	8. Chapter 8: The hollow tree

Chapter 8: Hollow Tree

Wendy flew back to the hollow tree, expecting to see everyone away. It was Saturday after all. They usually played treasure hunt on Saturday.

Instead, Wendy saw Peter Pan pacing around the tree, restless. She landed on the ground worried, and Peter tackled her in a hug. "Where have you been?" He demanded, pulling away. "I've been worried sick!"

"I visited your dad." Wendy said. "And you were worried about me? I thought a kid never worries."

"You visited Hook?!" There was astonishment and rage in Peter's voice. "Do you have any idea how stupid that is? He would kill you, if he had a chance!"

"He tried." Wendy said, touched. "But that poor old man could never stop a fifteen year-old girl with a brain."

"What did he do?" Peter was practically shaking with anger. "Did he capture you? Hold you hostage to get to me?"

"I went to him." Wendy confessed. "I captured him at skull rock, and forced him to tell me what I wanted to know."

"And what the hell was so interesting that you had to risk your life for it?"

"You." That single word surprised everyone but Tink, who had been hiding secretly. "I asked him why he hated you. It's because you remind him of Maybelle, his wife."

Peter sagged against Wendy, all his energy gone. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Thanks." Wendy smiled and leaned against Peter, the long night finally taking its toll.

"Are you going home soon? Can you stay?" Tom asked, thumb in his mouth.

Wendy straightened, startled. "You're right, Tom." She said sadly. "I'm going home today. I don't want my family to worry anymore."

Tom ran and hugged her. "Don't go, Wendy." He was nearly crying.

Wendy knelt and hugged him back. "Tom, don't worry. You've had a mom all along. Tink?" She gestured to Tink.

Tink sighed and grew, surprising everyone but Peter and Wendy. "Hi." Tink said, waving gently. "Surprise?"

"I've got to go pack my stuff." Wendy said, suddenly feeling like an outsider. "See you later."

Running into her house, she packed one bag with blue pixie dust, the second with yellow, and the third with mementos and her stuff. Putting it all in a backpack, Wendy shouldered it and went to the hollow tree, where Peter was waiting.


	9. Chapter 9: Home for good

Chapter 9: Home

Wendy flew into her bedroom window. Everything had a light caking of dust and dirt. She shook her head in disgust. First thing in the morning, she would have to clean up.

Getting every book she had copies of, and some that she didn't need, she put them in a bag and gave them to Peter, who had been watching on the windowsill. "Here." Wendy said, brushing her hands. "This should do for a while. Don't 'accidently' drop them in the ocean, Ok?"

"Why would I?" Peter asked. "They are all I have left of you." He flew closed until they were inches apart, and he brushed her hair out of her face. Leaning in, Peter kissed her of his own accord, a real kiss that both of them wanted.

Wendy leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck and brushing her fingers in his tangled mess of a hair. Peter felt her try to untangle the knots and smirked against the kiss.

They parted, taking a breath before kissing again. This time Peter's arms held Wendy, brushing her against him. Wendy sighed. Peter tasted like spring, a new start. Fresh growth. He had even managed to get her out of her shell.

"WENDY?!" Called John. He looked at her and Peter. They parted, both blushing furiously. "Why are you kissing Peter Pan?"

"Wendy?" Her dad called, coming into the room. A middle aged man, he had a slight potbelly, made by her mother's cooking. (The best in town.) His brown hair was tangled, and his eyes looked dark and red, as if he'd been weeping. "Why are you- where were you?"

"Neverland." Wendy answered.

"I knew it!" John called. Of course everyone ignored him. John was famous for lying.

"You were actually in Neverland?" Wendy's dad asked. "And you expect me to believe-" He looked down. "Never mind. Why did you go to Neverland?"

Wendy looked down too, and giggled. "Peter, you're floating." Peter was hovering a few inches above the ground, as he always did. Now, flushing pink, his feet touched the ground for the first time in hundreds of years.

She looked at her dad, who was looking cross. "It's a long story. And I don't remember most of it. But I'm home now, and I'm not going back."

Her dad squinted at her. "You don't remember an entire month of your life? Your teachers bragged about you remembering detail, but a month on a foreign island and lalala, I don't remember anything?"

Wendy squirmed. "I do remember some of it. But not every detail. It's also very complicated, and some of it has changed."

Wendy's mom burst in. "Wendy! Thank goodness you're finally home! Midterms are tomorrow, and you have to retake a test and two quizzes."

Wendy put her hands to her mouth. "I thought for sure I would miss those! Thank goodness!"

"Peter?!" Mrs. Darling said, surprised. "I haven't seen you for ages!" She hugged peter, squeezing the air out of him while Mr. Darling looked between them, gaping.

"Will some blasted idiot tell me what's going on?" He shouted turning plum color. "How does my wife know a boy who is supposedly the famous Peter Pan? What has my daughter been doing, in Neverland for over a month? And how do I feel like I'm the only one who doesn't know about this?"

Mrs. Darling took her husband's hand. "Dear, come with me and I'll explain it to you. Bye Peter!" She waved goodbye, leading her husband out the door.

Wendy looked around. John had gone back to bed, and for a blissful moment they were alone. "I'm going to miss you." She said looking at Peter strangely.

He looked a bit amused and squashed. "What is it, Wendy? You have that look on your face that means you either want to scold somebody, or you're bursting with questions."

"How do you know my mother?" Wendy asked, looking at his suspiciously. "Did you date her?"

Peter looked surprised. "I met her when I was young. She saw me from her window, and called to me. Your mom never wanted to go to Neverland, but she made me tell her all about it, and I gave her pixie dust, so that if she ever changed her mind, she could live in Neverland."

"I've always been meaning to ask." Wendy said. "How does age work in Neverland?"

"You stop growing when you reach your prime, or when your age is right for you. Everyone in Neverland is slowly growing up over the course of thousands of years."

Wendy sighed, looking at Peter sadly. Someday he would find his true love, and give up immortality for her. Until then, she was just a stepping stone. It hurt, but she understood. Everything in life had a purpose and a destiny. This was one of her reasons for being born. Showing Peter Pan that it ok to grow up.

Wendy leaned over, kissing Peter on the cheek. "Bye, Peter." She whispered into his ear. "Take care."

Peter hugged her one last time and they parted, and he jumped out the window and flew back to Neverland.


End file.
